


On the Eve of a Wedding

by a1_kitkat



Series: Fictober 2020 [20]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex is vocal during sex, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Alex Manes, Dirty Talk, Engagement, Exhibitionism, Jealousy, Kyle seduces his father's fiance, M/M, Seduction, Sugar Daddy, Voyeurism, but every character is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:19:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: Alex is engaged to Jim, much to Kyle's dismay as he's been carrying a torch for Alex himself. The night before the wedding, Kyle makes a move and is surprised when Alex reciprocates his affections.PROMPT USED - SEDUCTION
Relationships: Alex Manes/Jim Valenti, Alex Manes/Kyle Valenti
Series: Fictober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947391
Comments: 13
Kudos: 19
Collections: Alex Manes & Jim Valenti





	On the Eve of a Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> I am fully aware that every character in this fic is an asshole which is why it was actually fun to write

It was _the_ most extravagant party Alex had ever attended but the part he was still struggling to wrap his head around was that the party was for him… Well, him and his fiancé.

Tomorrow would be the happiest day of his life because tomorrow, he was getting married. Today was a pre-celebration to honor the special occasion and as Alex walked through the crowded Parlour, he recognized so few faces. They all knew him because he was the man of the hour; everywhere he looked, people were smiling at him, raising a glass in a toast. He politely smiled at them, raised his own glass as he continued through the house.

He dodged a group of seedy looking men and started up the stairs, needing a minute to himself. He understood this was the life he was marrying into, the price he had to play to be with the man he loved.

Alex sighed and pushed open the door to the office. He wasn’t expecting anyone to be inside and the last person he expected to find was Kyle.

“What are you doing in here?” Alex asked him.

Kyle was sitting behind the desk, looked up at Alex and didn’t even attempt to hide that he’d been rummaging through the drawers.

“Great party, did you plan it all yourself?” Kyle replied. He knew full well Alex had had no say in any of it.

“Kyle, what are you doing here?” He asked again.

“What? Now it’s a crime to want to attend my father’s wedding?”

“The wedding is tomorrow; why are you _here_ now?”

Kyle closed the drawer and got to his feet, moved around the desk and leaned back against it as he stared at Alex.

“You know why,” Kyle said to him.

“Kyle-”

“It’s not too late, Alex.” He said as he stepped closer and reached for his hand. “We could run away together; you could marry me instead.”

Alex yanked his hand away from Kyle’s grasp then moved across to the liquor cabinet, poured some scotch into his empty wine glass.

“You don’t really love him,” Kyle continued, his eyes watching Alex’s every movement. “You _can’t._ ”

“How _dare_ you?” Alex hissed.

“He’s twice your fucking age, Alex! Why doesn’t he just adopt you instead? Or would that just make things awkward in the bedroom… I mean, unless you already call him _daddy_.”

Alex instinctively lashed out, throwing the scotch into Kyle’s face.

“How _fucking_ dare you?” Alex hissed. “You come in here and try to tell me how _I_ feel! Then you insult your own father in his home after all he’s done for you.”

Kyle reached out and grabbed Alex, digging his fingers into his biceps as he looked into his eyes.

“All he’s done for me?” Kyle repeated. “He took _you_ from me!”

“I was _never_ yours, Kyle.”

“You would’ve been! You’d have come around and seen that _we_ were the better match. He bought you with his money and fancy gifts and nice clothes but _I_ love you.”

“ _He_ loves me.”

“He loves having power over you, _owning_ you, buying you. You’re nothing but his kept whore.”

Alex reached up and grasped Kyle’s wrist, staring into his eyes.

“ _You’re_ all talk, Kyle,” Alex said to him. “You never once had the guts to make a move on me.”

“What?” Kyle frowned.

“You say you love me but you’ve never once tried to kiss me, in fact this is the first time you’ve ever even _touched_ me.”

“Alex-”

“You want me to run away with you? Give me one reason why I should.”

“Because I’m in love with you and I’ll love, cherish you for the rest of our lives. I’ll treat you like a prince and show you every day how much I adore you.”

“You’re _still_ all talk, Kyle. Prove to me that you mean business.”

“What? You want me to challenge my father to a duel for you?”

Alex laughed as his lips turned up into a smirk.

“You don’t have the _balls_ to one up your father,” Alex teased. “You think I’m his whore, maybe I like being his kept whore,”

“No, you can’t!”

“Why not? It’s how we reconnected after all… He paid me double my usual rate and he was _the_ best fuck I’d ever had. Now I get to live in a mansion and have incredible sex for free.”

“But it’s not _free_ , Alex. He’s trapping you here; once you marry him, you’ll just become a trophy husband for him to parade around in front of his friends.”

“Well it’s better than the alternative! I was a hooker, too scared to say no sometimes, and I did things I’m not proud of because I needed the money or out of fear for my life…. and Jim… he saved me from all that.”

“By making you his own personal hooker.”

Alex’s reflexes were fast and he made to slap Kyle but the other man was equally as quick and caught his wrist.

“Your father doesn’t _own_ me, Kyle,” Alex insisted. “And I can prove it… If you’ve got the guts to follow through.”

Kyle stared into Alex’s eyes but didn’t wait for any further explanation. He leaned forward and kissed him. A part of him expected him to pull away or hit him or both but neither happened. Alex relaxed in his grasp and returned his kiss with equal enthusiasm.

“See?” Kyle whispered. “If you really loved him, you wouldn’t kiss me like that.”

“There’s more where that came from,” Alex teased. “But you’re not man enough to follow through, are you?”

“I could take you against the bookcase right now,” Kyle whispered. “Is that what you want?”

“Think bigger, Kyle, a way for you to truly pull one over him…” Alex’s eyes were filled with mischievous glint. “After the party, your father is staying in the guesthouse tonight for tradition… so we can’t see each other before the wedding. He’s romantic like that, see?”

Kyle’s heart was racing. Was Alex going to run away with him after all? He immediately had visions of Alex packing a bag and them stealing away into the night together while his father slept soundly at the back of the property.

“After he’s gone to sleep,” Alex continued. “Show me how brave you are, come to my room and fuck me in your father’s bed.”

He wanted to say ‘yes’, the prospect of having Alex all to himself was so tempting but he was certain it was a trick of some kind. That Alex was trying to set him up. If his father ever found out he’d so much as _touched_ Alex, he’d be disinherited and probably run right out of town.

But Alex was… well, he was _Alex_ and Kyle truly believed he was worth risking it all for.

“If he caught us there’s no telling what he’d do.”

“I _promise_ he won’t do anything because he’ll never find out. I do this all the time.”

“You _what_?”

“Whenever your dad goes off on one of his business trips, I get very lonely, fortunately the gardener and the pool boy are very good company during my times of need.”

Kyle’s heart skipped a beat. The gardener _and_ the pool boy? 

“On one condition,” Kyle stated.

“You’re making demands?”

“If you won’t run away with me then meet me halfway. When my father goes away and you’re lonely, forget the help and let me be your company.”

“An ongoing affair?”

“No one would ever suspect. We went to school together; it makes sense we’d be friends. No one would think twice about me being here. If you’re going to cheat on him, cheat with me.”

“I don’t know if I can make that promise.”

“Then I don’t know if I’ll be able to make it to your room tonight.”

“Fine; but know that I’ll be naked and horny so if you _don’t_ show up, I’ll just find someone who _will_.”

Alex shoved past Kyle and pushed open the door, hurried back down the stairs to join the party. He was immediately swept into Jim’s arms for a dance and he nuzzled into the man’s chest. When the song came to an end, he looked around but there was no sign of Kyle. 

*

As the last of the attendees slowly trickled out the front door, Jim waving goodbye to each of them, he saw Kyle rummaging in the trunk of his car.

The final guest said their goodbye and crossed paths with Kyle as he made his way up the front walk with an overnight bag slung over his shoulder.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Jim asked as Kyle reached the front door.

“Tomorrow’s your big day, dad, you think I’m not going to celebrate it with you?” Kyle said.

“Well you can’t stay in the guesthouse, that’s mine tonight.”

“Oh? Trouble in paradise?”

“It’s bad luck to see each other before the wedding. Your mother and I made that mistake and look how that turned out.”

“I’m a mistake, am I?”

“Alex deserves better than what I put your mother through. He truly is a thing of beauty.”

Kyle’s fingers curled into a fist as his father called Alex ‘a thing’. 

“And I won’t deny him anything he asks for… Tonight he asked for his privacy and he’ll make it up to me tomorrow night as we consummate our marriage bed, over and over and over.”

Kyle made a face, indicating he didn’t need to hear _that_. He shouldered his bag; told his father he’d see him in the morning then stormed upstairs to one of the guestrooms.

He dropped his bag on the bed then crossed to the window, watching the guesthouse. Kyle sat, watching and waiting, until he saw his father crossing the grounds and disappearing inside. He watched as the lights came on, his father moving about through the rooms. The bedroom light came on, stayed on then went out.

Kyle timed it for another fifteen minutes before he sneaked out of his room and across the property. He quietly moved towards the bedroom of the guesthouse and waited until he could hear the man’s soft snores. He peered up at the house, he couldn’t see the master bedroom from here. Was Alex still awake or had he given up waiting for him?

He quietly slipped back inside the house and up to the main corridor. Kyle could see the light shining from under Alex’s door. Was he a terrible person for even considering doing this? He thought of Alex, what it would feel like to hold him in his arms and kiss him, make love to him.

His hand was shaking as he reached for the doorknob. He didn’t knock, just threw the door open and there was Alex, wearing nothing but a silk robe. He truly was beautiful.

“Kyle,” Alex greeted him in a sultry voice. 

“My father is asleep,” Kyle replied. “I followed him to the guest house to be certain… Are you sure he’ll never find out?”

“Even if he does, he won’t be able to undo it; won’t be able to erase the memory we’ll both hold of this night,” Alex stated as he sprawled upon the bed, the robe riding up his thigh. “How powerful you’ll feel, knowing you fucked me in his bed on the night before the wedding.”

“It’s wrong… So, very wrong.” Kyle tried to ration.

He’d never been in his father’s bedroom before, had no reason to. So, he hadn’t known of the very large, grand, king size canopy bed. Didn’t question why there was a couch in the corner, facing the bed. Didn’t immediately notice the mirrored doors on the wardrobe that covered the entire wall beside the bed. He wasn’t looking at any of it, his attention was only focused on Alex.

Alex, who reached for the knot of his silk robe and untied it, allowing it to fall open to reveal his beautiful, naked body and all logical thought vacated Kyle.

“I know you want me,” Alex teased. “So, take me, now, _please_?”

He didn’t need to be told twice. Kyle moved forward, removing his shirt as he crossed the room and climbed onto the large bed with Alex. He claimed his lips in a deep kiss, tongues melding together in Alex’s mouth as they both moaned. He wasted no time in moving his attention down Alex’s neck to his chest, mapping every inch of his skin with kisses while Alex groaned appreciatively.

Kyle kissed a trail back up Alex’s body to capture his lips in another kiss. He fumbled with the robe as he tried to remove it, wanting to have Alex completely naked beneath him.

“You don’t have to be gentle with me,” Alex assured him. “I like it rough.”

“If I leave so much as a hickey on you, my dad will kill me,”

“He won’t, I swear, he won’t even notice after he’s done with me tomorrow night.”

A feeling of unease washed over Kyle. What exactly had Alex meant by that? But Alex’s teeth were teasing Kyle’s nipple so there wasn’t time to think about that right now.

With each scrape of Alex’s teeth, Kyle could feel his cock getting harder. God, he wanted to fuck Alex so bad! He grasped Alex’s hair, pulled him into another kiss while his other hand wrapped around Alex’s cock, slowly stroking him.

“Oh Fuck, _Kyle_ ,” Alex moaned.

He’d never heard a more beautiful sound than Alex crying his name like that. He kissed him again before focusing on Alex’s neck and clavicle, making him moan even louder.

“Yes, yes, fuck, Kyle!” Alex panted.

“Shhhh,” he whispered. “My dad-”

“Won’t be a problem. Trust me!”

A part of him was hesitant but another part just wanted to pull Alex closer and fuck him like a jackhammer. He kissed him again, loving the way Alex moaned into his kiss.

“You’re so hot, so sexy, Kyle,” Alex whispered as he ran his hands up Kyle’s muscular arms. He leaned in and kissed Kyle’s bicep. “I bet you could bench press me,”

Kyle flexed his arms, blushing just slightly as Alex groaned and kissed his muscles again.

“I need those arms around me,” Alex begged.

He wrapped his arms around Alex and pulled him into his lap so Alex was straddling his still half-dressed body. Alex slipped his own arms around Kyle’s waist and gyrated his hips, pressing his weeping cock against Kyle’s chest.

“Fuck me, Kyle, fuck me, please?” Alex begged.

“Don’t call me Kyle,” he replied.

“What do you want me to call you?” Alex took Kyle’s earlobe between his teeth. “Sexy? Doctor? Stud muffin?”

“Anything, just don’t use my name,”

“Master? Do you want me to submit myself to you?”

“I want you to do whatever _you_ want,”

“Kyle,” Alex reached up, buried his fingers in Kyle’s hair and tilted his head back to stare down at him. “I want you to wreck me. Fuck me like I’ve never been fucked before so that every time your dad fucks me, all I’ll be able to think about is _you._ How you fucked me right under his nose. How your ripped muscles turned me the fuck on,”

Kyle growled and pulled Alex close as he flipped him onto his back, parted Alex’s legs and grasped his cock, pumping him furiously.

“Oh, fuck yes!” Alex moaned. “Yes!”

He leaned over and kissed him deeply as Alex thrust into his hand. Kyle palmed his hardness, his digits massaging Alex’s balls before he edged his index finger inside his hole.

“Fuck!” Alex cried as he tossed his head back, eyes rolling as he gazed up at the ceiling with a satisfying smirk on his lips. “Oh, yeah!”

Kyle hadn’t expected Alex to be so vocal during sex but a part of him was absolutely turned on by it as he leaned over and suckled upon his neck, his finger still teasing his sweet spot.

“Fuck, yeah, right _there_ ,” Alex cried. “Wreck me, baby, ruin me for your father.”

He ceased his treatment of Alex’s neck and pulled away from him, looking down at him with an unamused expression on his face.

“Don’t mention _him_ again,” Kyle hissed. “Or I swear I’ll tie you to the bed and leave you here all night.”

“Fuck that’s hot.”

“Then how will you explain the chafed wrists to him, huh?”

“You think that’s what I’d do to myself?”

Kyle cocked his finger inside Alex causing him to moan and buck his hips, trying to fuck himself.

“Once I tied you up, I’d get you all hot and aroused then I’d shove a vibrator in you, make sure it drove you completely _wild_ and then I’d walk away… you’d fight so hard to get free, to get off and it would send you over the edge.”

“Fuck, _fuck_ , baby, do that anyway! Make me beg and plead and fuck myself on a vibrator!”

Kyle grasped Alex’s chin with his other hand and stared into his eyes.

“You’re going to fuck yourself on my cock,” Kyle hissed.

“Yes! Yes! Yes! Baby, please? Please, fuck me!”

Kyle smirked to himself as he pumped Alex’s hardness, making him cry out and beg for more. He needed more though, he took control and grasped Alex’s legs, parting them enough to give himself unrestricted access to Alex’s special place. 

But he bypassed his cock and dipped his tongue into Alex’s hole, making him moan. He lapped at his entrance, running his tongue in concentric circles before slipping inside and making Alex writhe then moan while grasping at the duvet.

“Yes, oh, fuck yeah!” Alex hissed. “Right there, baby, please? Please?”

Kyle’s tongue worked Alex to the brink until he was begging, pleading to come, but he didn’t let him. Kyle pulled away, watching Alex squirm while sobbing for Kyle to fuck him.

He held himself though, enjoying seeing Alex in such a way yet Alex seemed to recover quickly. He pushed Kyle onto the bed and began to tug at his pants, eager to get them down. Alex separated Kyle from the rest of his clothes then took his cock into his mouth.

“Oh fuck, Alex!” Kyle cried as Alex feasted on his hardness. 

He took him deep into his throat before letting the hardness slip free. Alex slicked his tongue up and down the length, placing sloppy kisses across the head and lapping at the precum with his tongue.

“You’re so _big_ , Baby… Rip me open and fuck me until I can’t walk,” Alex teased. “They can wheel me down the aisle in a wheelchair for all I care.”

Kyle grasped Alex’s hair and tugged him up to meet him in another kiss.

“And what excuse would you give for that?” Kyle asked, flicking his tongue across Alex’s lips.

“Fucking myself too hard on a dildo… I have a twelve inch one that I _love_ to go hard on while your… with an enthusiastic audience…”

“That sounds hot, I’d love to see it sometime.”

“You’ll never stop thinking about it now.”

“You’re telling me.”

Kyle leaned over and kissed Alex again, lips parting, tongues melding together. They wrapped their arms around each other, their kisses heating up as they ground against each other.

“There’s lube on the nightstand,” Alex whispered in his ear.

“You’re okay with me, uh-”

“Are you really asking if you can top me?”

“Well… Uh… Yeah…” Kyle blushed.

“I thought I made it pretty clear I wanted you to fuck me,”

Kyle crawled across the bed and grabbed the lube from the nightstand. He looked around for condoms but couldn’t see any.

“Uh, Alex?” Kyle asked. “Condoms?”

Alex moved up the bed, wrapped his arms around Kyle and kissed him.

“Don’t need ‘em,” Alex replied. “I want you to come in my ass.”

Kyle pushed Alex down on the pillows, poured lube onto his fingers and pressed them deep inside Alex.

“Yes! Oh, yes, fuck!” Alex cried as he stared at the mirrored wall.

“Are you _always_ this vocal during sex?” Kyle asked him.

“Yes,” 

At least he was honest about it. Kyle slowly scissored his fingers, stretching Alex and making him moan with pure delight; his fingers grasped the pillow while his toes curled.

“Ohhhh… Yeah… Fuck…. Fuuuuuuuuck!” Alex moaned.

Alex’s facial reactions were unlike anything Kyle had expected. Perhaps it was his years spent as a hooker that had taught him how to sell enjoyment but deep down, he felt this was something he wasn’t faking.

“I can’t… can’t wait any longer… You _need_ to fuck me, now!” Alex begged.

Kyle had dreamt of his moment for so very long and the reality of his dream coming true was almost terrifying. He reached for the lube and it slipped from his hand. Alex scooped up the tube and held it out to him.

“You don’t have to be nervous,” he whispered. “It’s not like either of us are shy virgins.”

“It’s not that,” Kyle replied. He reached up to stroke Alex’s cheek. “I just want to remember this moment forever.”

Alex smiled and kissed the palm of Kyle’s hand. He opened the tube himself then poured it onto his hand, wrapped his fingers around Kyle’s dick and spread the lubricant thoroughly along his length. Kyle watched as Alex then put more onto his hand and proceeded to finger himself while moaning very loudly.

“Fuck, Alex,” he whispered. “I could watch you do that _all_ night.”

“No,” Alex cried. “I need you inside me, need to feel your cock and feel your come inside me.”

Kyle reluctantly took Alex’s wrist, guiding his fingers away from their current task then he moved closer. He positioned himself just right as Alex arched his back.

“Oh Fuck, what are you _waiting_ for?” Alex moaned.

“For you to fuck _yourself_ on my cock.” Kyle replied.

If it was a power play Kyle was after, Alex was willing to go along with it. He was hard, he was prepped, he was horny and he wanted Kyle to fuck him. Alex growled, pushed Kyle onto his back and held his wrists to the bed.

“Is that how you want this to be?” Alex whispered in his ear. “You want to play the innocent victim? That _I_ came on to you and made you fuck me? Because that’s _hot_.”

Alex threw his leg over Kyle’s thighs, straddling him, before he grasped his ass cheeks, parting them as he lowered himself onto Kyle’s dick.

“Oh fuck!” Alex’s cries matched Kyle’s as he slowly sank onto the hard shaft until he was buried to the hilt. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

Then he began to move, gyrating his hips and causing Kyle’s eyes to roll back in his head. It was everything he’d ever dreamed it would be and more. He ran his hands up Alex’s arms, over his chest, around his thighs, just wanting to touch every inch of his skin.

Alex arched back, staring up at the ceiling as he bounced up and down on Kyle’s shaft. His own cock slapping against Kyle’s stomach. Kyle bucked his hips to match Alex’s movements, making him scream in ecstasy.

“Fuck! Right there, yeah, harder, harder!” Alex cried.

They moved in perfect sync for quite some time while Alex moaned and pleaded for more. Kyle continued to give it to him as he stared at their reflections in the mirror. 

“Look, Kyle,” Alex whispered. “Look how hot we are together.”

Kyle turned to gaze into the mirror, his eyes taking in the expression on Alex’s face. The look of satisfying elation made his heart skip a beat as he suggested they switch it up. Alex simply cocked his eyebrow but nodded in agreement.

Kyle took the lead, carefully eased Alex down onto his back and parted his legs before sliding in for a deeper thrust. Alex screamed in pleasure and Kyle threw his hand over Alex’s mouth as they both giggled.

“Shhhh,” Kyle whispered.

“I’m sorry,” Alex blushed. “You’re just so _big_ and feel so good.”

Kyle continued to thrust his hips, harder and deeper than before. From this angle, Alex’s dick was swelling with excitement and Kyle knew he wouldn’t last long especially with how often Kyle worked his prostate. He was already leaking while moaning and swearing. Kyle had never known a lover to be _so_ vocal and he really loved it.

“Fuck, you’re gonna make me come,” Alex hissed. Kyle hadn’t even touched Alex’s cock in this position.

“Can _he_ make you come untouched?” Kyle couldn’t help asking.

“You’re the one who didn’t want to talk about him.”

“ _Can he_?”

“No,”

Kyle smirked to himself, buried his cock deep inside Alex as he spilled his seed. His come filling Alex’s passage and making him cry out as he surrendered to his own orgasm. His come spurting all over his chest as he pulled Kyle into a deep, lingering kiss while they continued to ride out the after effects of their orgasms.

He collapsed on top of Alex, buried his face in Alex’s neck and placed butterfly kisses along his clavicle.

“Fuck,” Alex whispered as he crawled out from underneath Kyle and moved towards the edge of the bed.

“Where are you going?” Kyle asked.

“Nowhere, I just needed…” Alex opened the drawer and pulled out a plug. “This.”

Kyle watched as Alex slid the plug inside himself before crawling back over to meet him in another kiss.

“I need to feel you inside me for as long as possible, Kyle,” Alex whispered.

“Will you do that every time we’re together?” Kyle asked him.

“Every time?” Alex frowned.

“You said we could do _this_ whenever he was away on business.”

“Oh, yeah, that… Kyle, that was a lie.”

“A lie?” Kyle sat up and looked at Alex. He had a smug, satisfied smirk on his face. 

“Of course, it was a lie; I had to get you into my bed somehow.”

“Wh… Why would you do something like that?”

“My last night as an unmarried man? One last hurrah… a final chance before I spend the rest of my life just fucking the same man over and over again?”

“The gardener? The pool boy?”

“Yeah, they were lies too. The gardener is older than your dad and fatter than both of us combined… and the pool boy? Sadly, he’s straight.”

“So, you used me?”

“You were just gonna use me… when you offered to fuck me in the library… this just gave us more time and allowed us both to be comfortable.”

“You are a… a…” Kyle climbed off the bed, seething with hurt and anger. He began rummaging around for his clothes. “You’re an asshole, Alex. I can’t believe I loved you enough to want to run away with you. To steal you away and give you a better life than fucking a man twice your age… one you clearly don’t feel any shame at cheating on! How do you think he’s going to react when he finds out we had sex? He’ll run me out of town.”

“You knew that before you came in here tonight. So, you were okay with the idea of an _ongoing_ affair with me, one that your father could kill us _both_ for yet one night with me and _I’m_ the bad guy?”

“I thought… Thought that you might… might love me,” Kyle whispered.

“I love how you made me feel tonight and the confidence you had in yourself in feeling you one upped your father. You’ll always have that memory and so will I.”

“This isn’t a _game_ , Alex, I love you and I want to be with you.”

“Well, I love your father,” Alex admitted. “And nothing is going to change that… Tomorrow, I’m going to marry him.”

“What if I tell him what happened here? He’ll disinherit me and throw you out on your ass, and then you’ll be mine.”

“Kyle, he’d kill us both and neither of us want that.”

“I just want _you_.”

“Well you can’t have me, not again. This was fun but now you have to go.”

Kyle pulled his pants up and grabbed his shirt as he stumbled towards the door.

“You’re an _asshole_ , Alex,” Kyle stated. 

“ _I’m_ the asshole? You came onto me on the eve of my wedding and you call me an ass? Get the fuck out of my room, Kyle, now!”

He saw the tears in Alex’s eyes and knew he’d touched a nerve but he couldn’t stay here, not if they were just going to argue in circles. Alex had been hot and cold with him all night, how had he not seen he was being manipulated? Because he was in love… he was blinded by his feelings for Alex.

Kyle stormed out of the room and slammed the door shut behind him.

*

Alex threw himself back onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling, a deep sigh passed his lips. He rolled onto his side and expectantly looked at the mirrored wardrobe. The door slid open, Jim stepped out of the wardrobe and looked at Alex.

“Did you enjoy the show?” Alex asked him.

“It was your best performance yet,” Jim replied as he climbed onto the bed and kissed Alex’s lips in a deep kiss. “Telling him I’ll kill both of you was a nice touch.”

Alex wrapped his arms around Jim, pulled him into his embrace.

“He _actually_ believed me, too.”

“Because you sold it beautifully. I especially liked when you ripped his heart out and stomped all over it.”

“You promised me a pony, remember?”

“I promised you an entire stable if I recall,”

“With stable boys too?”

“Anything you want my love.”

Jim slowly ran his fingers down Alex’s naked body, making him moan as he kissed his neck. He reached between Alex’s legs to find the plug he’d fixed into place.

“You wanna fuck me, too?” Alex gasped. “Your son’s sloppy seconds?”

But Jim was already unbuttoning his pants, freeing his cock as he slowly removed the plug. Alex whimpered as it slipped free but seconds later, Jim’s hardness was pressing into him, claiming him.

“Fuck, yes! Yes, Jim, ohhhhhh yeah!” Alex cried

Jim leaned over him, tenderly brushing Alex’s hair from his face before leaning down to softly kiss his lips.

“Does my baby like when I fuck him like this?” Jim whispered.

“Yesssssss!” Alex moaned.

“And tomorrow, I’ll finally make you mine forever,”

“I love you, Jim, and I’ll always be yours. No matter how many guys you share me with, you’re the one I love.”

“No, baby, I think I’m done sharing you with the likes of my son,”

“Are you going to tell him that you know what we did?”

“Maybe,” Jim entwined his fingers with Alex’s and kissed the back of his palm as he continued to buck his hips, fucking him repeatedly. “Or maybe, just maybe, I’ll show him.”

Alex’s lips curled into a smirk as he pulled Jim into another kiss, all the while his eyes shifted to the camera lens above the bed and tiny red light that indicated their lovemaking was being recorded.

The little red light that Kyle had failed to notice.

When Jim buried himself balls deep in Alex’s ass, he came with a loud cry, his seed mixing with Kyle’s inside Alex and making him moan with pure delight. He collapsed in a spent heap beside Alex and pulled him close.

“I told you I’d get him to fuck me before the wedding,” Alex whispered.

“Yeah, you did,” Jim smiled as he hugged Alex in his arms. 

“What are we gonna make him do next?”

“I don’t know about you but, once we’re married, I’m hoping you’ll get him to call you ‘daddy’ someday,”

Alex chuckled and pressed a kiss to Jim’s chest.

“I’ll take that bet,” Alex whispered.

“Yeah, you will, I have nothing but faith in you, love.”  
  
  
  



End file.
